beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ifox001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beat Lynx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Chat? :D Want to chat here? :D Burn Eagle 145ES Come and chat with freinds come to irc chat http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Beyblade from Desboy96 Hey Hey Ifox, I hope you get Adminship! I applied as well, So hopefully we'll meet at the Admin's Userspace! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fastblade, thanks for the encouragement , I hope to see you in the admin bar someday! Me too, but are you Ifox? It says a wikia contributer. Anyway, no prob Ifox. Also, I gotta know who you are. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 18:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it me, i wasn't signed in @ the time. My names Ian Fox, i love to beyblade, btw where can you find Thermal Lacerta?, i bought Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker @ target, but no Thermal Lacerta. here Wanna chat, me, Manaphy, Likegames, and HazeShot are there. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thermal Lacerta You can find Lacerta at Walmart, Target, And Toys R Us. I Got Striker from TRUS, And Galaxy and Lacerta from Walmart. Lacerta is actually quite common. BTW, You might wanna leave a message on MY page, It's a little annoying to have to go to your page and see what you said. No Offense. Also, I notticed That you are a rollback, AND 11. I'm both as well! :) A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 16:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, Might wanna make a signature, It's required, and tells you who left a message. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 16:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ifox we've confirmed its DA XIAN WONG. SO STOP UNDOING MY EDITS AND STOP PUTTING DA SHAN. IF U KEEP DOING THIS I WILL CONSIDER IT VANDILISM AND BLOCK YOU. THIS IS UR FIRST AND LAST WARNING!! 02:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ifox, can you please change your avatar, it violates our Privacy Policy, thank you. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) U've recieved ur final warning and now u have been blocked for three days hope this helps you learn to stop breaking regulation. 16:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) "Sh" in asia is pronounced X like Chao Xin the admins figured this out and u got extremely annoying when u kept putting it back to shan, also please sign ur posts 14:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry i didn't know, thanks for telling me it wont happen again. i dont know how to personalize, or even make, a signature Hey, Ifox001! You left a message on my page saying you would like to join the Delta Triangle. If so, I need you to do two things: one, pick a name for your character (first and last). It can be made up or your name. Two, what element would you like to represent. Isanity Theseus can only be the unknown element. If you like that idea, leave a message on my page. Carmerville 15:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) How about the Unknown Element? I could move water but the Unknown Element would fit Theseus better. What do you think? Carmerville 18:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Check this page if you can... Thanks! Let it Rip! http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Insanity_Theseus_C145RF Carmerville 22:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Adminship True, she does deserve it. However, us admis currently have an eye in three users inparticular for Adminship already, including her. You mentioning that just adds to her chance :P Do you have a reason why she should be an admin? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Because she is a great user and a great person.